


Thrilled

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrilled, adjective<br/>Feeling intense pleasurable excitement</p>
<p>Clearly Tony didn't get the memo, because he's feeling neither pleasure or excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrilled

”Did you hear me Tony?”

“What?”

“Tony, you’re not even listening. I got into-”

“Oh no no, I am, I’m listening. I’m listening and I’m absolutely thrilled!”

“Tony, really, you don’t have to prete-”

“No really, I am thrilled Bruce. You got in, it’s great.”

“Please, it-”

“Look, I’m happy for you, I really am, I just need to … Bruce, I can’t …”

“It’s … it’s okay Tony, I-”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just need to finish this assignment alright? I’m just distracted and I need … I need to finish it, okay?”

“I understand.”

“It’s just that my grades this semester hasn’t been the best and with the-”

“Really Tony, I understand. I don’t want you to fail because of me.”

“Bruce, I …”

“Yeah?”

“…”

“Tony?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just … I’ll hurry up and get this shit done and we’ll go out later to celebrate, drinks on me, yeah? I’ll ask Joanna and that friend of hers, uhm, the one with the blond hair-“

“Nicole”

“Yeah, Nicole, I’ll ask them along, tell them to bring some friends. We’ll go to that new bar down on Oak street.”

“Sure.”

“Sure? You don’t like them? I can ask Mar-”

“No no, it-it’s fine Tony, we’ll go out later, it’s fine.”

“Bruce..”

“Really Tony, you just finish your assignment, I’ll just … I’ll call my parents, tell them I got in”

“Right. Call your parents. Good idea.”

“Yeah, I haven’t called them yet, I wanted to call you first … just because you know. I mean, I couldn’t have done it without you Tony.”

“It was no big deal Bruce. It was my pleasure really. It was … it’s been fun.”

“Yeah, I-I’m going to miss that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too. I’ll miss … I’ll miss it."

“I’ll miss you Tony.”

“Bruce, I-I … I’m going to … I have to go.”

“Right. Assignment.”

“Yeah, its … I have to … I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 3.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bruce & Tony and the word was "thrilled".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
